Sally Night
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 11 No. 6 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Dark |hair = Light |blood type = |affiliation = Shinobu Takamiya |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as the , is a second-year formerly from Daten High School. He is a former member of the Fallen Angels and currently holds the position of Number 6. Appearance Sally is a lean, young man of average height. He possesses dark eyes and light-colored hair. Sally's hair is slicked back whilst the back of it is kept upright in a frizzed style, having no support whatsoever to keep it in such a position, save for a casual dark hairband. At the base of his hairline, extending from just right of the center down towards his forehead, there is a crooked scar upon Sally's face. Sally wears a dark, leather jacket left open with an upturned collar. Underneath, he wears a light shirt. Sally has dark pants and light-colored sneakers.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Page 18 Personality Sally is a level-headed individual, even while fighting;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 5-6 however, he can occasionally be more hot-tempered and rash. He holds a sense of honor while fighting, as shown during his confrontation with Hidetora Tōjō, where he told Kōken Yasaka, not to both gang up on the Tōhōshinki.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 7 Sally occasionally smokes. History Sally originally attended Daten High School until he transferred over to Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc While Sally waits during a meeting with the other Fallen Angels members, he lounges against their pool table with a billiard in his left hand and a lit cigarette in his mouth. He immediately takes notice of Himekawa's arrival,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-9 which prompts a discussion about the King's Crest between the gang. Sally blatantly admits his distaste for the King's Crest number placement, remarking that everyone had the same power at an initial point; however, after being taunted by Tsukishima, Sally proceeds to chastise him about his own apparent weaknesses. Sally then remains quiet after the meeting finally commences. When the entrance to the classroom is abruptly burst open, Sally rises up from his seat in alertness, though he says nothing even after the event.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11-19 The Fallen Angels members later head to the Ishiyama campus where most of the members remain inside the cafeteria, including Sally. There, they all dine at Suzune's cooking while the rest of their gang is away.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 The meal is then unexpectedly interrupted after four mysterious meat-like pieces burst through the windows and float before each of them; surprised, Sally inquires what it is. Udagawa tells the delinquents to eat it as it is a present from Takamiya. Sally and the others reluctantly eat their shares, afterward, they feel an immense amount of power surge through their bodies, which evidently catches Sally off-guard.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 14-16 Later, Sally and Yasaka take a walk in the hallways of the school where they are eventually approached by Hidetora Tōjō; Sally says nothing to the third-year upon meeting him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 18-19 Sally and Yasaka subsequently engage in a fight against Tōjō; Sally strikes at Tōjō repeatedly with a flurry of punches, eventually hitting him with a strong right hook after Yasaka restrains the other third-year for him. Upon landing the punch, Sally asks whether Tōjō actually bears a King's Crest under Tatsumi Oga. Afterward, he drops his fists and tells Yasaka to release Tōjō so that they can fight one-on-one personally. With the request granted, Sally faces Tōjō with his fists high and states that he as always wanted to fight against the "Legend of Ishiyama".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 5-7 Before they commence their fight, Sally listens to Tōjō rant briefly about the criticism he has received over his loss to Himekawa and then explain about the training that he has apparently undergone since then; after hearing his explanations, a voice suddenly shouts from Sally's mouth. He subsequently becomes alarmed at what he just said and wonders what has happened. To his disgust, he realizes that he has eaten a person's "soul", which he quickly realizes is the meat-like pieces sent in the cafeteria by Takamiya. Tōjō, on the other hand, simply tells Sally that he will force the "soul" within him out of his body by sheer force, which Sally leaves no comment on.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 8Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 10-11 Sally then begins fighting Tōjō; thanks to a sudden power-up, similar to the one that he experienced in the cafeteria, he manages to deal hard blows to Tōjō and even seemingly defeat him; while fighting, he even remarks that he has been feeling pretty well since eating his "dessert". However, Tōjō suddenly grasps Sally's wrist, causing the second-year to feel mild pain and wonder how Tōjō could suddenly feel so strong. Moments later, he is then punched hard, causing Sally to regurgitate his "dessert" and be knocked across the entire hallway.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 12-17 Powers & Abilities Hand To Hand Combatant: Sally is a capable fighter for an individual such as Hidetora Tōjō. Sally's method of fighting is based around boxing and his stance is vaguely reminiscent of the Southpaw Stance, which is more evident given how he tends to strike with his right fist, followed by occasional left hooks.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 6Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 12-14 Relationships Kōken Yasaka‎ Sally shares a friendly relationship with his fellow member, Kōken Yasaka, similarly to that of actual brothers. Sally respectfully refers to Yasaka as . References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male